1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording information signals on a record carrier, which apparatus can be set to an "information-signal-controlled recording" mode and, for driving the record carrier, comprises a motor and a drive arrangement adapted to be driven by the motor. The drive arrangement comprises at least two drive elements, which drive elements are constantly pressed against each other in the "information-signal-controlled recording" mode. The apparatus further comprises an information signal detector which during the appearance of an information signal supplies a detection signal to a motor control circuit which generates a control signal for switching on the motor. When the apparatus is in the "information-signal-controlled recording" mode such control signal immediately switches on the motor upon the appearance of the detection signal, keeps the motor switched on if the detection signal fails to appear during a given time interval of the order of magnitude of normal breaks in the information signals, and does not switch off the motor until the given time interval has elapsed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In commercially available magnetic tape recording apparatus, which is intended in particular for recording speech signals, the drive arrangement for the magnetic tape comprises a rotatable steel drive shaft and a pressure roller having a circumferential rubber coating which is spring-loaded towards a capstan to press the magnetic tape against said shaft during the recording of speech signals in a "speech-signal-controlled recording" mode. In such mode the pressure roller remains constantly pressed against the drive shaft, even if the user of the apparatus has interrupted the dictation process for a long time or has forgotten to turn off the recording mode after completing dictation. In such a case the capstan is pressed into the rubber coating of the pressure roller, which leads to a permanent deformation of the pressure roller which during subsequent use of the apparatus adversely affects uniform and correct drive of the magnetic tape.